Dracule Mihawk
|image2= }} | nomj = ジュラキュール・ミホーク | nomr = Juraquille Mihōku | nomf = Dracule Mihawk ou Juraquille Mihawk dans l'anime | première = Chapitre 50, Épisode 23 | affiliation = 7 Capitaines Corsaires | occupation = Pirate, plus Grand Sabreur au Monde, Capitaine Corsaire |épithète = "Oeil de Faucon Mihawk" (鷹の目のミホーク, Taka no Me no Mihōku); "Le plus grand escrimeur du Monde" (世界最強の剣士, Sekai Saikyō no Kenshi) | voj = Takeshi Aono; Hirohiko Kakegawa (Épisode 461 +) | vof = Yann Pichon | naissance = 9 Mars | taille = 198cm (6'6") | âge = 41 ans (avant ellipse) 43 ans (après ellipse) }} Dracule Mihawk (ジュラキュール・ミホーク, Juraquille Mihōku), connu sous le surnom d'Oeil de Faucon" (鷹の目, Taka no Me) est le premier Capitaine Corsaire à apparaître. Il est également le détenteur du titre "Du plus grand bretteur du monde" (世界最強の剣士, Sekai Saikyō no Kenshi). Il fût l'entraîneur de Zoro Roronoa durant l'ellipse de 2 ans. Apparence 120px|thumb|left|Portrait de MihawkMihawk est un homme grand au teint pâle, avec une courte barbe noire et des favoris qui pointent vers le haut. Son surnom provient de ses yeux étrangement colorés (jaunes), qui ressemblent aux yeux d'un faucon. Mihawk porte des vêtements ornés de noir et de rouge, avec un crucifix comme pendentif (qui se révèle être une minuscule épée), lui donnant l'apparence d'un escrimeur espagnol. Il porte un chapeau aux rebords larges décoré avec un grand panache et une longue cape noire ouverte. À son domicile dans le château de l'Île de Kuraigana, il arbore un pantalon différent et une chemise ouverte blanche. Quand il a rencontré Zoro à l'extérieur, il avait un manteau sombre drapé sur ses épaules. Vingt-quatre ans plus tôt, lors de l'exécution de Gol D. Roger, Mihawk n'avait pas sa barbe, et il ne portait pas son chapeau. Il avait déjà son pendentif, et arborait ce qui ressemblait à une veste à motifs de fleurs. Même si ce n'est pas vu directement, il ne semble pas être en possession de Yoru à ce moment. Il porte un Kogatana autour de son cou, apparaissant comme un petit pendentif doré contenant une lame à l'intérieur, dont il se sert pour battre les ennemis qui ne sont pas dignes de mourir par son épée, Kokuto Yoru. Cette grande épée, qu'il garde sur son dos lorsqu'il ne l'utilise pas, a une lame courbée noire, et a également la forme d'un crucifix, avec une garde dorée ornée de perles rouges (qui sont de couleur bleue et verte dans l'anime) et une poignée enveloppée dans des bandages, avec une pointe arrondie au bout. Il est parfois comparé au véritable pirate Roberts Bartholomew Roberts, aussi connu sous le nom de Black Bart, qui est reconnu pour son long manteau rouge, son chapeau aux rebords larges décoré avec une plume rouge et une croix en diamant attachée à une chaîne en or autour de son cou. Dans un SBS, Oda a dessiné les Corsaires enfants. Mihawk apparaît avec des vêtements usés et s'entraînant avec une sorte de katana. Galerie Personnalité Oeil-de-Faucon est probablement l'un des personnages les plus sérieux et impassibles dans One Piece, très peu de choses, pour ne pas dire rien, ne semblent le surprendre. Même en apprenant que Luffy est le fils de Dragon et en voyant Vista bloquer son attaque grâce à son pouvoir, il ne laise quasiment jamais paraître des émotions. Malgré son air généralement blasé, le seul désir qu'il exprima fortement fut celui de voir Roronoa Zoro le surpasser après avoir été témoin de la grande détermination dont celui-ci fit preuve. Mihawk démontre un grand sens de l'honneur. Il semble aussi assez insensible au malheur des autres comme lorsqu'il demanda à Perona d'aller pleurer ailleurs parce qu'elle lui cassait les oreilles, alors que cette dernière venait d'apprendre la "mort" de son ancien capitaine "Gecko Moria". Il est capable d'attaquer quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il s'ennuie ou parce qu'on l'a dérangé pendant sa sieste (cf. Don Krieg), même si cette personne ne lui a causé aucun tort. Il veut se mesurer à des adversaires plus puissants pour tester sa propre puissance (cf. Barbe Blanche à Marineford) ; c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'intéresse autant à Zoro. Rire Unique Comme beaucoup de personnages du monde de One Piece, Mihwak possède un rire unique, ou plutôt deux, qui sont : "Kukukuku... ou "Wahahahahaha..." Relations Entourage Shanks Dans le passé, Mihawk parcourut toutes les mers pour combattre Shanks à plusieurs occasions. Il était dit que leurs combats résonnaient d'un bout à l'autre de Grand Line. Cependant, Mihawk a renoncé à essayer de combattre un "manchot" tel que lui. Mihawk et Shanks sont devenus de bons amis et réussissent à bien s'entendre, malgré leurs personnalités opposées. Mihawk respecte beaucoup Shanks et il a même présenté ses excuses à celui-ci, avant d'annoncer qu'il se battrait sans aucune retenue quand il affrontera Luffy, juste avant de lancer son assaut à pleine puissance contre celui-ci à Marineford. Quand Shanks fit son apparition, Mihawk quitta le champ de bataille déclarant qu'il avait consenti à participer à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche, mais qu'affronter Le Roux dépassait largement leur accord. Roronoa Zoro Dès leur première rencontre à East Blue, Mihawk a été impressionné par la détermination, le courage et le sens de l'honneur du jeune escrimeur. Après l'avoir vaincu, il lui demande d'essayer de le surpasser pour leur prochaine rencontre. Après la bataille de Marineford, il est surpris de le revoir sur son île, en compagnie de Perona. Quand Zoro lui demande à genoux de l'entraîner pour qu'il devienne plus fort, il déclare que l'attitude de Zoro est honteuse pour un escrimeur et lui demande de partir. Mais, il change d'avis lorsqu'il comprend que Zoro met son ambition personnelle de côté pour son capitaine, Luffy et accepte de l'entraîner. Perona Perona est arrivé sue l 'Île de Kuraigana et s'est installé chez lui, même si Mihawk ne lui a pas autorisé Ennemis *Barbe Blanche et sa flotte. * Vista : Ils se sont combattus lors de Marineford *Son principal rival était Shanks le Roux. Cependant, depuis que ce dernier a perdu son bras, Mihawk ne souhaite plus se battre avec lui. *Don Krieg : sur Grand Line, il a massacré l'intégralité de la flotte de Don Krieg, ne laissant que le bateau du capitaine s'enfuir, pour ensuite le poursuivre jusque sur East Blue. Son seul tort est d'avoir, sans le vouloir, dérangé Mihawk pendant sa sieste ! *Zoro Roronoa : Car le but de Zoro est de devenir le meilleurs bretteur du monde. *Les pirates, en général. Aptitudes et Compétences Armes *Kogatana, un petit poignard caché dans la croix qui lui sert de collier. *Kokuto Yoru (sabre noir considéré comme l'un des 12 plus puissants au monde), une lame noire géante en forme de crucifix qu'il utilise lorsqu'il juge son adversaire digne de lui. C'est l'un des 12 Saijo Ô Wazamono. Aptitudes et Compétences thumb|left|200px|Attaque à distance de MihawkMihawk possède le titre de meilleur épéiste au monde. ll est capable de couper l'acier sans aucun problème : il l'a démontré en battant Daz Bones, en un coup, qui est pourtant l'utilisateur du Supa Supa no Mi. ll a réussi à découper la vague géante gelée par Aokiji. Il se pourrait que ses lames d'air soient moins efficaces que ses coups d'épées car avec une lame d'air, il n'a pas pu couper Mr. 1 quand l'attaque avait pour cible Luffy. Nous ne savons pas s'il est capable de découper le diamant, l'une de ses lames d'air a d'ailleurs été bloquée par le corps de diamant de Joz. Il a un des meilleurs sabres au monde. Il est assez fort pour battre Jinbei assez rapidement tout comme pour Mr. 1 ou Baggy . Les seuls épeistes qui sembleraient pouvoir rivaliser avec lui étaient Shanks Le Roux et Vista l'Epée Fleurie, mais il souhaite laisser Roronoa Zoro s'améliorer pour devenir son nouveau rival. Cependant, depuis que Shanks a perdu son bras, Mihawk ne souhaite plus se battre avec lui. thumb|right|200px|Mihawk attaquant Zoro à la nuqueMihawk possède, de plus, des aptitudes lui ayant valu le surnom d'Oeil de Faucon : une vision très puissante, capable de trouver au milieu d'une bataille Monkey D. Luffy alors que ce dernier se déplaçait en Gear Second. Il a également été capable de ne pas perdre des yeux Luffy même en combattant un autre escrimeur, Vista. Il est doté aussi d'une très grande vitesse et de réflexes surprenants. Il manie son épée avec une très grande facilité malgré sa taille et son poids. Mihawk a été vu également utilisé ses mains pour se battre comme lors de son premier combat contre Zoro où il lui donne un coup dans la nuque se qui lui ferra beaucoup d'effets. Il semblerait qu'il est une très grande puissance même sans ses armes. Fluide Il maîtrise aussi parfaitement au moins deux formes de Haki, vu que c'est lui qui a enseigné ceux-ci à Zoro . Histoire Confrontation sur le Baratie thumb|left|200px|Mihawk donnant le coup de grâce à ZoroNous voyons Mihawk arriver à la suite des pirates de Don Creek. Il les pourchassait car il a détruit la flotte de Don Creek en quasi-totalité pour s'amuser, dit-il. Zoro, qui veut devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, voit arriver Oeil-de-Faucon (l'actuel meilleur sabreur de monde). Il le provoque alors en duel. Au début du combat, Mihawk utilisera son canif. Il aurait pu battre Zoro facilement avec, mais dans les techniques de Zoro quand il se battait, il ressentit le désir très fort de Zoro à vouloir surpasser Mihawk. Pour honorer cela, il finira le combat avec son grand sabre. En une attaque, il brisa 2 sabres de Zoro et le blessera. Alors que le combat tournait très mal pour Zoro, il arrêta de se battre, baisse sa garde et lança : "La plus grande honte pour un sabreur, c'est d'avoir des blessures dans le dos". Alors Oeil de Faucon reconnût Zoro presque comme digne d'interêt, une force qui pourra sûrement un jour le dépasser, il est encore trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour mourir ! Il frappa Zoro, tranchant tout son torse de haut en bas, et de gauche à droite. Cette blessure laissera une énorme cicatrice, l'une des seules et la plus grande de Zoro. Il n'en mourra pas et jure de devenir assez fort pour battre Mihawk un jour. Depuis ce jour, Mihawk s'intéressera de près à l'avenir de Luffy et Zoro, qui l'ont impressionné. Il sera d'ailleurs présent lors de la réunion pour débattre de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille et pour nommer un nouveau Capitaine Corsaire pour remplacer Crocodile Shanks et Mihawk La relation entre Shanks et Mihawk est très spéciale. Avant que Shanks ne perde son bras, c'était le plus grand rival de Mihawk au combat à l'épée. Shanks était donc le meilleur sabreur pirate et le deuxième meilleur sabreur du monde. Mais il y a dix ans, Shanks sacrifia son bras gauche pour sauver Luffy d'un monstre marin. A partir de là, Mihawk refusa de se battre à nouveau contre Shanks, jugeant le combat inégal comme lors de la Bataille de Marineford où il arrêtera le combat seulement à la vue de ce dernier. Ils sont alors devenus amis, ou du moins, sont loin d'être ennemis, bien qu'ils appartiennent à deux camps différents. Ce sera lui qui informera Shanks de la première mise à prix de Luffy. Guerre de Barbe Blanche thumb|200px|left|Mihawk attaque Barbe Blanche.Mihawk, durant la guerre, arriva comme il avait été ordonné et était prêt à affronter l'Équipage de Barbe Blanche et ses alliés. Lorsque Newgate arriva sur les lieux, un petit peu après, il décida d'attaquer le vieil homme avec son sabre pour voir la distance de pouvoir entre Barbe Blanche et les autres hommes. Il envoya un laser très large qui balaya tout sur sa trajectoire. Alors que Newgate ne faisait qu'observer l'attaque. Diamond Joz, commandant de Barbe Blanche, bloqua l'attaque grâce à son pouvoir, ce qui déplut à Mihawk.One Piece Manga et Anime — Vol. 57 Chapitre 553 (p. 13-15) et Épisode 463 Lorsque Luffy arriva, Mihawk montra un léger signe d'amusement, ajoutant que ce chapeau de paille ne manquait jamais à rendre les choses intéressantes. Lorsque Sengoku dévoila l'identité du père de Luffy, il ne semblait pas du tout surpris, et même, il dit qu'il trouvait cela logique vu la tournure des événements précédents. Il trouva Luffy et, lui envoya un coup de son sabre noir. Il s'excusa auprès de Shanks, disant qu'il n'allait pas se retenir contre le jeune Monkey D. Luffy et il se demanda ce qui allait se produire avec le fameux pirate au chapeau de paille. Est-ce que sa légende s'arrêterait maintenant ici où, il pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre s'échapper de son sabre noir. thumb|left|200px|luffy se protégant de mihawk grâce a BaggySon combat avec Luffy consistait à plusieurs coups d'épée de longue portée. La première attaque blessa Luffy et une autre était assez puissante pour couper le top d'un des deux tsunamis gelés et le faire tomber sur le champ de bataille. Pour un bref moment, Mihawk lança des lames d'air sur Luffy qui réussit à les éviter avec succès. Cependant, Luffy ne pouvait pas attaquer et avait des problèmes à juste éviter. Luffy attrapa Baggy, coincé dans la tornade de Crocodile, et l'utilisa comme bouclier contre Mihawk. Baggy, enragé, lança un Muggy Ball sur Mihawk qui, sans efforts, le renvoya sur Baggy. Alors que Baggy prit l'explosion de sa propre attaque, Luffy s'enfuit de Mihawk, mais, le Shichibukai n'avait toujours pas perdu de vue Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 57 Chapitre 561 et Épisode 470, Mihawk combat Luffy, ensuite Vista. thumb|200px|Vista combat MihawkMarco ordonna à Vista d'affronter Mihawk pour protêger Luffy. Alors que Luffy se dirigeais vers la plateforme, Mihawk en conclu que l'habileté de Luffy de pouvoir se faire des amis est probablement le don le plus puissant et dangereux du monde. Après que l'Armée de Pacifista apparu, Mihawk dit a Vista qu'il était temps de terminer ce combat et de le remettre à plus tard. Après que Barbe Blanche ait été blessé par Squardo, Mihawk était le seul à ignorer l'évènement sans même avoir d'expression. Il est vu plus tard en train d'Affronter les pirates dans la Plaza. Quand Luffy et Ivankov tentèrent encore d'atteindre Ace, Mihawk arriva pour les arrêter, mais, il se fera arrêter par Daz Bone, dont il connaît le nom. Daz Bones n'est pas assez puissant et se fait facilement battre, mais Crocodile intervient et commence un combat avec Mihawk, lui disant qu'il devrait faire attention, car il est de mauvaise humeur. Il est vu plus tard combattant des pirates qui lui demandèrent s'il se souvenait de leurs noms, se a quoi Dracule répondit qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tous les insectes qu'il a un jour battu. thumb|200px|left|Crocodile s'interpose entre Luffy et Mihawk Après cela, il est vu quittant la bataille, avec l'Arrivée de Shanks. Un des soldats demande pourquoi il ne les aide pas à affronter Shanks. Mihawk répondit qu'il avait accepté de se battre contre Barbe Blanche, mais, se battre contre Shanks n'a jamais été dans l'entente. Arc Après-Guerre Pendant que Mihawk se battait à Marineford, Zoro, qui avait atterri là à cause du pouvoir de Kuma, combattit tous les singes guerriers de l'île de Mihawk. Quand Mihawk rentra enfin, Zoro lui demanda de l'entraîner, ce qu'il refusa d'abord en lui répondant qu'il l'avait surestimé, qu'il ne pensait pas que Zoro s'abaisserait à revenir supplier son adversaire de l'aider après avoir subit une flagrante défaite. Zoro lui rétorqua qu'il avait déjà vaincu les singes guerriers en question et qu'il ne restait plus que la tête de Mihawk à vaincre sur cette île, mais qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il lui serait possible de le vaincre tel qu'il est à cet instant. Mihawk comprend alors que Zoro n'agit pas ainsi pour son propre bénéfice, et, qu'au contraire, il a trouvé quelque chose de plus important que sa propre vie. Impressionné par la résolution de celui-ci, qui, pour son capitaine, serait prêt à subir la disgrâce, malgré son grand sens de l'honneur, Mihawk lui annonce que son entraînement débutera lorsqu'il sera guéri et charge Perona de soigner ses blessures. Film 3D2Y ]] Mihawk, suivi de Perona, se trouvent près du gros bateau de l'Équipage des Pirates Worlds. Perona part combattre Sebastian. Plus tard, Monkey D. Luffy et Boa Hancock battent l’Équipage des Pirates Worlds, Byrnndi World lance alors un énorme boulet de canon sur les Marines grâce à son navire et son fruit du démon, le Moa Moa no Mi mais Mihawk intercepte le boulet de canon en le coupant en deux avec facilité et se pose devant le pirate. Il repart ensuite avec Perona sur son petit bateau. Arc Dressrosa Brandnew parle des Grands Corsaires dont Mihawk, donc ca veut dire qu'il en fait toujours partis. Batailles Principales Marchandise Il apparaît dans différentes séries de figurines comme "Figuarts Zero", "Super Effects Shichibukai Warlords", "Attack Motions", "Portrait of Pirates",... Traduction et enjeux doublages Différences Manga/Anime Les joyaux incrustés sur Kokuto Yoru ont une couleur différente dans l'anime. Futilités *Mihawk est né le même jour que Franky et Shanks, le 9 Mars. * Kokuto Yoru est un des seuls sabres de One Piece qui ne possède pas de fourreau. Mihawk le maintient sur son dos avec deux sangles. * Kokuto Yoru est le plus grand sabre connu en terme de taille (hormis bien évidemment les armes des géants). *Dans son nom de famille, on trouve le mot Hawk, qui, en anglais, signifie Faucon. * La même lame en blanc apparaît en possession du maître des singes, que Zoro doit battre durant l'entrainement des deux ans, mais seulement dans l'animé. *Sa boisson favorite semble être le vin. On peut le voir lorsqu'il en boit avec, à côté de lui, un verre et une bouteille à Marie-Joie et dans son château. *Le seul duel qu'on ait vu entre lui et Shanks est un duel très bref présent dans le jeu vidéo One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2 : L'Eveil d'un Héros, qui les présente en tant que boss. *Pour l'instant, Mihawk est le seul Capitaine Corsaire avec Bartholomew Kuma qui n'ait pas d'équipage. Cependant, Kuma faisait auparavant partie des Révolutionnaires. Mihawk, avec sa puissance, ne semble pas vraiment en avoir besoin. *Si Mihawk vivait dans le monde réel, il serait sûrement (car non confirmé par Oda) Roumain, car son nom ainsi que son château sont inspirés de ceux du compte Dracula (Transylvanie). *Son thème animal est le Faucon. *Au 4ème Sondage japonais du Tome 55, Mihawk est classé comme le 12eme personnage le plus populaire, faisant de lui le plus populaire des grands Corsaires ainsi que le "méchant" le plus populaire de One Piece. *Il se classe 23éme du 5éme tournoi de popularité publié dans le Shonen Jump. *C'est lui qui a été l'entrainer de Zoro pendants 2 ans il lui a apprit le Haki de l'Armement et de l'Observation Références Liens Externes *Faucon - Article wikipédia sur l'animal qui a inspiré le nom et l'apparence de Mihawk. Navigation du Site en:Dracule Mihawkes:juraqui Mihawkde:juraqui Mihawkit:juraqui Mihawkca:juraqui Mihawk Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Pirates Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Capitaines Corsaires Catégorie:Alliés du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Épéistes